dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Earth Explodes?! A Decisive Kamehameha!
is the twenty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is January 17, 2016. Its American air date is July 29, 2017. Summary The battle between Goku and Frieza continues. Frieza attempts to end it by delivering a blow to Goku's head. However, as the battle perseveres, Sorbet shots a laser beam into Goku's chest, critally wounding him, while Goku was focusing on Frieza than his surroundings. Frieza sees Vegeta and offers him to kill Goku in exchange for sparing his life. Vegeta refuses and says he will kill Frieza in revenge for destroying Planet Vegeta. Whis asks Beerus about his role in allowing Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta and Beerus orders him to be quiet. Vegeta orders Krillin to get Goku a Senzu Bean. Frieza fires a death beam at Krillin but Vegeta kicks Goku away and deflects the beam at Sorbet and kills him. Frieza still doesn't believe Vegeta is stronger than him and Vegeta starts powering up with blue aura. Revealing his new transformation, Vegeta tells a horrified Frieza that he will evaporate him. Frieza tries to fight Vegeta but is unable to land a hit on him and Vegeta proceeds to beat him with ease. Ultimately Frieza reverts back into his original form due to having used up all his energy. Vegeta gets ready to finish him off for good. Knowing he cannot win the fight, Frieza blows up the Earth, killing Vegeta and everyone else on it. Beerus and Whis escape with Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi, and Jaco. As Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin mourn the loss of their families, Whis tells them Frieza is likely still alive. Goku is guilt-ridden that he wasted time in fighting Frieza rather than finishing him sooner. Whis offers to reverse time by three minutes to allow Goku another attempt in defeating Frieza. Whis reverses time to the moment right before Frieza blows the Earth up. Goku jumps in seconds before Frieza can do so and fires a Kamehameha at Frieza, completely destroying him. Vegeta then accuses Goku of stealing his kill but Bulma calms him down and explains Frieza blowing the planet up. Beerus says a God of Destruction saving a planet is not a good story. Bulma asks Jaco of what will he do about Whis turning back time since that is a crime and Jaco says he will pretend he didn't see anything. Everyone later attends a party at Capsule Corp.. Trunks says he will cut up Frieza to pieces if he comes back, making everyone laugh as this is what Future Trunks did. Goku and Vegeta talk about training together. Major Events *Frieza blows up the Earth. *Whis reverses time three minutes so Goku can kill Frieza. *Piccolo is revived for the third time using the Namekian Dragon Balls. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Golden Frieza) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form) Appearances Locations *Earth **North City **Satan City ***Satan House ***Gohan's house **The Lookout **Mount Paozu ***Goku's house **West City ***Capsule Corporation *'Space' Site Navigation es:Episodio 27 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 27 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga